Super Androids Seventeen and Eighteen
by Little Goten
Summary: Part 2 of Bardock's Conquest. I hope to get more chapters up later. Please R/R.


Dark Androids  
By Little Goten  
Chapter One  
King Vegeta's Throne Room  
Two months after The Stardust crashed  
  
"Prince Vegeta!" King Vegeta said, "WHERE IS BARDOCK!? He should have been back by now!"  
"I have no idea, father." Vegeta cringed in fear.  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" King Vegeta bellowed furiously. "YOU HAVE FAILED ME ONE TOO MANY TIMES! WHERE IS BARDOCK?"  
"Please, let us handle this, sire," a voice echoes. Three shadows appear behind Vegeta. "Go away! We don't need your help!" Prince Vegeta yelled at them.  
The shadow turned to Vegeta. "Shut up, child," he said. "What!?" Vegeta powered up a blast.  
"Vegeta!" King Vegeta said. Vegeta powered down, glaring at him angrily.  
King Vegeta turned to the three shadows. "I give you permission to head to the planet Earth. I want you to clear the planet, find Bardock, and bring him back to me. If he resists, you know what to do."  
"WHAT!?" Vegeta protested.  
They bowed. "Your wish is our command," they said as they disappeared.  
"Why did you send that group of lowly shadow warriors instead of me!?" Vegeta bellowed at his father.  
"Because, unlike you, I can actually depend on them to get the job done!" He snapped.  
****************************************************************************************  
The Planet Earth  
Somewhere Outside North City   
  
"GOKU! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT SHIP COST TO MAKE!?" Bulma Brief shouted at Goku. Goku glanced at the pile of blackened ash. "It isn't all that bad," Goku said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING!? THAT LOOKS LIKE THE STEAK OOLONG TRIED TO COOK!!!" Bulma bellowed. "Hey!" Oolong shouted.  
"Bulma, I'm really sorry."  
"I CAN'T AFFORD YOU FOOLING AROUND WITH MY STUFF, OKAY!?"  
"But you don't know what happened."  
"Don't give me that. You make it sound like somehow it got dragged into the Earth's atmosphere, and exploded when it hit the ground." Bulma said sarcastically, not knowing how right she really was, "Well I have news for you. It's been done, and you're not getting off the hook that easily!"  
Bardock, who had been listening to the conversation, burst out laughing. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Bulma asked.  
Bardock stopped laughing long enough to say, "Man, you humans make the simplest things sound so hard!" He said. "If you want, me and Kakarot can rebuild it for you."  
"Goku doesn't know how to build a ship," Bulma stated.  
"Sure he does! Runs in the blood!" Bardock predicted. "Now, Kakarot. Do you know what a Gyro Stabilizer is?"  
"No."  
"A Z-Space Engine?"  
"No."  
"A Master Computer?"  
"No"  
"A toaster?"  
"No"  
My son's an idiot! Bardock thought; then shouted at no one inparticular, "When did this happen??" Bulma gave him a look that said "Toldja".  
****************************************************************************************  
Earth's Orbit  
  
Out in space, a huge battle-ax hovered in the atmosphere. It was so big, it made the Stardust look like a toy. It had a Z-space engine, so it could travel at the speed of light. Three dark figures looked out of the ship's window. The largest of the three glared out of the dark cockpit at the planet earth in disgust.  
"Tch. This is the planet Earth?" He asked, "Why can't that blasted king send me to a big planet?"  
A second shadow stepped out. "Because he likes to send ignorant, self-centered fools to the weakest planets, where they won't get in the stronger fighter's way."  
"Come and say that to my face!" He said angrily. They both growled at each other.  
"Quiet, you two!" A third figure stepped out of the shadows, "Stop acting like dogs. Now on to business." He turned to the second shadow. "What did you say this planet's name was? Earth?"  
He turned to the computer. "Computer, analyze!" After a few minutes, the report came on screen. "Hmm. This says that this planet is inhabited by a primitive species. The strongest fighter here has a power level of 710."  
"This job should be easy," The first shadow complained.  
"What's your malfunction?" The third shadow asked. He turned to the third shadow and said, "I wish we could have a good fight these days. How's a guy going to get some good battles if every planet the king sends us to is weak!?"  
"Whatever. Let's just go, I'm growing impatient," The second said.  
*********************************************************************************************************  
Master Roshi's House, Living Room  
  
"Gohan, are you sure you can't transform anymore?" Goku asked. "No, I already tried," Gohan replied.  
"I've heard about this before," Bardock said. Goku and Gohan gazed at him. "Go on," Goku urged.  
"On my planet there is a legend of saiyans called Super Saiyans. They say that super saiyans are far stronger than ordinary saiyans. You can always tell super saiyans and ordinary saiyans apart because they have eyes of blue, and hair of gold."  
"Wow," Gohan said, "I'm a super saiyan!"  
"I'm afraid not," Bardock said thoughtfully, "You're only a super saiyan if you can transform at will. There was only one super saiyan in the past. One thousand years ago, on the Planet Vegeta, There was a super saiyan. He was so strong, he was way stronger than even you were, Gohan. Unfortunately, he couldn't control his power because he was too primitive. Eventually, he killed himself with his power."  
"Whoa," Goku and Gohan said in unison.  
"I've heard that when someone transforms, they become wild. Their normal personality is forgotten. They become all-powerful killing machines."  
"When I transformed, I had trouble controlling myself!" Gohan recalled. "So I noticed," Bardock said, rubbing a bruise that still hadn't healed yet.  
Gohan sweat-dropped. "Well, I guess I did go a little overboard," He said.  
"A little overboard?" Bardock said, still remembering when Gohan smashed him into the emergency button. Unlike Bulma, he got over the destruction of his ship quickly, saying he could rebuild it in no time.  
Suddenly, everyone heard a beeping sound coming from Bardock. "What's that?" Bulma inquired.  
Bardock pulled out a weird-shaped box from his pocket. Goku and Gohan stared at it.  
Bardock, annoyed, said, "God! You people act like you've never seen a cell phone before!"   
"I've seen one before, but not like that one," Goku replied. Bardock smirked. "This is surprising coming from someone who's never seen a toaster before," He said.  
"Well, if you're my dad, what does that make you?" Goku insulted. "WHAT!? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM ONE OF THE TOP TEN SCIENTISTS ON THE PLANET VEGETA!" Bardock shouted.  
"Well, if you're so smart, why didn't you stop your ship from crashing?"  
"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW, OK????"  
"OK, Why didn't you stop your android from killing Yamcha?"  
"STUFF HAPPENS, ALRIGHT????"  
"I don't call killing one of my best friends stuff."  
Bardock looked at his cell phone. "Someone left a voice message." He pressed a few buttons, and listened to it.  
A voice said, "Bardock. The king requests for you to return to Vegeta. If you return willingly, you will be returned without harm. Do not try to resist. If you do, well . . . you will regret it." 


End file.
